Talk:LeafClan
Swampstar dismissed his Clan with a wave of his tail, spotting Longpaw with Palecloud. His fur bristling slightly, the charcoal bengal made his way over to his sister and the newcomer, but he quickly recognized the apprentice, his fur going flat. "Longpaw, is that you?" Swampstar only allowed cats he knew were friendly and formerly of MarshClan into his camp, if they were loners or kittypets, or visiting from another Clan. He gave Palecloud a small nod, allowing her to scamper off so he could speak with the former MarshClan tom. "What can I do for you?"Silverstar 22:55, April 7, 2015 (UTC) k wtf just happened?)))Whitestar 23:07, April 7, 2015 (UTC) (Read the last bits of the newest archive. I made Featherpaw a warrior since I have a lot of Health homework due to a teacher's lie, so idk if I can get on tomorrow) (screw vigil i havent roleplayed crabclaw and otterstripe for 2 days because nobody wants to relieve them so I aint sittin no vigil for Featherstep. sorry) Featherstep bounded up to her mentor after her ceremony, her eyes full of pride and excitement. "Hey, Swampstar!" She called to him, purring vigorously, "now that I am a warrior, want to go hunting? It will be just like old times!"-Featherstep Longpaw perked his ears when he heard his name come from a familiar cat's mouth. He turned slightly and grinned, "Swampstar! Great to see you again." He nodded his head deeply, "Looks as if you're starting a sucessful clan already." He paused, "I've heard you're looking for a medicine cat.. StarClan came to me in a dream, telling me to take the path of a medicine cat." His head tilted a small bit as he spoke, "So I looked here, as it seems you're in need of one. If you do not wish to allow me to duty, I will gladly leave." ~Longpaw Mallowfoot wearilly made his way to the Warrior's den, parting his jaws in a wide yawn. His shoulders ached as he rejoiced as he slid into his mossy nest, laying his head gently on his nest. He tucked his tail over his aching limbs, the tom's eyelids drooping quickly. Smudgetail panted, emerging into camp with a bloody rabbit. She dropped it onto the fresh-kill pile, ruffling her fur as she gazed around the camp, keeping a sharp eye out for Mallowfoot. Ripple.of.mc 02:35, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar turned to Featherstep, giving his former apprentice a small nod. "I suppose, just hold on a moment, I'm discussing something of great importance." After speaking these words, the noble tom turned to Longpaw, letting out a soft sigh of relief. "Yes, we are in great need of a Medicine Cat...I know you don't have any training Longpaw, but I do trust you. We happily welcome you into LeafClan as our Medicine Cat."Silverstar 01:34, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep shrugged off her leader's halt, and padded out of the camp, a small spring in her step. He waited patiently outside for Swampstar to follow.-Featherstep Mallowfoot stirred in his nest, flicking his ears silently as he dreamt. Smudgetail turned to look at Featherstep then to Longpaw. She smiled, a purr rising in her throat. She gave a small nod to Swampstar before making her way into the Warrior's den. Ripple.of.mc 18:03, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Swampstar nodded in response to Smudgetail as she passed before returning his gaze to Longpaw. "Since my sister's already spoken with you, I guess she could show you to the Medicine Cat Den. LeafClan happily welcomes you back, Longpaw. If you need anything, I sleep in the High Willow." The charcoal-colored leader nodded to Longpaw before shouldering his way out of camp, reaching Featherstep at a calm pace. "Hmmm, I thought I just gotten rid of you." He spoke in a teasing manner, slowing his pace.Silverstar 22:20, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep looked up from her pacing as Swampstar spoke, and she giggled slightly. "Your funny," she lied in a playful way. She began to lead the way, her normal walking as silent as any cat who was stalking prey. "I was thinking we could hunt around the wooded area towards the back of the territory." She meowed, looking back at Swampstar. "After all, that is where most of the mice are."-Featherstep Swampstar twitched his whiskers in amusement as he calmly followed after his warrior. "Mice, of course. We'll make our way to that area." That was where I scented the loner, after all... The leader thought, making his way in the direction of the wooded area of the territory.Silverstar 22:47, April 9, 2015 (UTC) When they had reached the edge of the forest, Featherstep stopped in her tracks, smelling the air. She picked up the scent of prey quite quickly, and was easily able to spot the mouse. She slowly stalked over and swiftly leapt at it. The mouse was dead before it knew what was happening. She brought the mouse back over to Swampstar, and placed it at his paws. "I need to talk to you about something." She started, looking off as if she was remembering something.-Featherstep Swampstar had been checking around the territory while Featherstep hunted, drifting about and tasting the air for any trace of loner. Apparently, the one who had intruded earlier had had a friend with him/her, but only briefly. One had hunted as well, killing prey successfully as if they knew the territory...Strange. Could our own former Clanmates be turning against us and raiding our territory? If so, I ''will do something about it.'' Swampstar was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Featherstep's question. "...What is it?"Silverstar 02:08, April 10, 2015 (UTC) "Where do I begin?" Featherstep thought out loud. "I just... I don't think... I don't think that I was meant to live in Marshclan." She looked at Swampstar quickly, seeing the clear confusion in his eyes."I have always felt, well, distant, from the others. I never talk to anybody, on my free time I always come here and watch the trees. I-I just, think I belong... Out there." She finished with a whisper, her gaze drifting off towards the forest. Then, she looked back at Swampstar, her eyes bright again as she tried to put a positive spin on what she was saying. "You know me, Swampstar. I hate the wet ground of the marsh, and I love mice. Where else do mice live but the forest, you know?"-Featherstep Swampstar flattened his ears as he took a step back. Featherstep couldn't possibly mean that she was leaving...Right? A bit of hurt flashed in the leader's eyes. He had spent so much time training Featherstep, proud of her progress. He had so much hopes, hoping that she may even one day succeed him. "You mean...You're leaving...?"Silverstar 02:23, April 10, 2015 (UTC) She looked down at her paws, ashamed of her desicion. "I'm afraid so..." She spoke softly, her words catching in her throat. Her heart hurt as she watched him step back, guilt flooding over her at what he must be feeling. "I am sorry. I always wanted to be nothing but a good warrior to Marshclan, but I just, Don't think I can be the best I can, if I am not happy." She looked back up at Swampstar, her yellow eyes pleading, begging for him to understand.-Featherstep (Featherstar? ;3) Swampstar flattened his ears once more before looking away. All that time he spent for her, training her, urging her onward...All for nothing. "...Fine. We're not MarshClan, we're LeafClan. Leave if you wish, but know one thing: don't turn your back on us, don't you dare try fighting us or taking our territory if you live as a loner. Know that when you leave, you will be welcomed back, but don't try to cause us any harm, or I will have no choice but to bring harm to you."Silverstar 02:30, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (I WANT THAT LOG AT THE BOTTOM OF THE MAP. thats a nice log :D) Featherstep flattened her ears at her former leader's words. She was appalled that he could suggest such a thing. She was even more surpirsed that he seemed to be threatening her. "I understand." She said finally before slowly turning around and padding off into the forest, hear tail dragging against the ground.-Featherstep Swampstar let out a soft groan. He didn't want to end their little friendship on a negative note. "Featherstep, wait." He called before clearing his throat, standing tall with his tail held high. "Remember, if you ever wish to return, you are welcomed here. This is your home. Heck, even if you start some loner clowder (hint hint :3), we will always be more of allies than acquaintances. Remember that, remember who you are. (oh gosh, not the Lion King again)"Silverstar 02:40, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Featherstep looked back at Swampstar momentarily, a hint of regret almost betrayed her emotional wall. She nodded with a smile, then turned back and padded into the forest, into a new beginning, a new life.-Featherstep (Alright, the war shall now be starting. I may not be on Monday, got the first game of the season. A rainy one too, it'll make some goooood sliding.) Swampstar later returned to camp, gathering his warriors to head out and claim the new territory. It was starting to rain, thundering echoing ahead. The ground would be more slippery, to LeafClan's liking. "Alright, let's head out!" The leader roared, and with a lash of his tail, his Clan poured out of camp, a few remaining behind to guard it. Swampstar led his patrol closer to the patrol, fury burning in his eyes like fire. Then, to his surprise, a cry sounded out: "Loners and Rogues, attack!!" Dovefeather leaped from the bushes, her former Clanmates and new friends pouring out behind her for a surprise-attack. The she-cat grappled with Swampstar, the charcoal leader's eyes widening with surprise. "Dovefeather, what're you doing?! We're your Clanmates!!" Swampstar was wrong. Dovefeather had and the other former MarshClan cats head left, and they were no longer LeafClan's friends. Flattening her ears, Dovefeather let her teeth sink into the leader's shoulder, only to find herself crying out in pain as Swampstar snapped at her ear.Silverstar 01:22, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Sleet yowled, his voice muffled by the other cat's chaniting. His eyes nervously darted from side to side, his fur bushing up and bristling. Mallowfoot shot out of the Warrior's Den, Smudgetail darting after him. Sleet widened his eyes at the number of cats, backing away in fear. Smudgetail snarled, leaping with outstretched claws at a rogue. Mallowfoot whipped around, his claws sparkling as he swatted his paw at a cat. Sleet let out a sharp yowl as he was tackled, tearing out with his claws at his attacker. Ripple.of.mc 02:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Eagle hissed in pure delight. He laughed at Sleet, which he disliked very much. Dodging a clawing, he managed to give good blows with a price. Half of his tail was clawed,and his ear had stinging nicks. Not caring, he leaped at Mallowfoot, and attempting to pin him to the ground.★Darкsнïne★ 02:32, April 12, 2015 (UTC) . Swampstar and Dovefeather continued to brawl, the she-cat sinking her claws into the leader's shoulders, while he did the same to her. They stood on two legs, locked in each other's grasp and occasionally aiming a bite at each other's neck. Swampstar even swung Dovefeather onto the ground, then bowling her over and rolling with her until he pinned her, fangs bared.Silverstar 03:44, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Mallowfoot hissed in surprise as Eagle bowled over him. He lashed out his frontpaws, his eyes widening in terror. StarClan help me! ''He prayed silently as he worked himself to his feet, snaring his claws into the tom's chest. Mallowfoot sneered as he thrashed his claws, flesh rippling out of his chest. Smudgetail spat again, swatting out a confident paw at the attacker's face. With a vicious agony-filled yowl, the attacker rolled out of the way, shooting into the fronds in an escape. Smudgetail yowled victory, but was quickly cut off as Sleet rolled onto her, hissing. Ripple.of.mc 04:41, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Snowfrost began to stagger to her paws, watching the fight. "Swampstar!" She yowled. With a quick pace, she ran towards them. "How dare you! We're your Clanmates! In MarshClan, remember?" Guppysplash stopped for a moment to see a grey and white she-cat sitting in the middle of camp. "Hey, you! You- Get out of here!" Guppysplash leaped towards her, bowling her over. With a grunt, Sky bared her fangs, throwing the warrior off with a massive force. "This is ''our land!" Flamestar22 12:37, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Longpaw bounded towards the issue, his eyes wide, "Swampstar?!" He yowled, "This needs to stop!" He made out. Though over the sound of cats hissing and claws clashing, it was hard to hear his voice. He jumped forward, grabbing Dovefeather by the scruff and dragging her away from Swampstar, "Enough!" He hissed at both of them. He knew that other cats were fighting each other, but his main focus was on the leader. ~Longpaw Swampstar opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off as Dovefeather lashed out at Longpaw's face before roaring, "no, this Clan needs to stop! Birchstar said the Clan was over!" She spat, leaping at Swampstar once more and bowling the leader over, splattering both his and her pelt with mud.Silverstar 17:49, April 12, 2015 (UTC)